x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse
X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse is an action role-playing game developed primarily by Raven Software and published by Activision. It is the follow up to 2004's X-Men Legends. It was first released in September 2005 for the GameCube, Microsoft Windows, N-Gage, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Xbox video game platforms. It is set after the events of X-Men Legends and features the mutant supervillain Apocalypse as the primary antagonist. The developers intended the game to have a greater sense of scale than its predecessor, and writers created a story where the villains known as the Brotherhood of Mutants would need to ally themselves with the heroic X-Men to defeat a greater threat. High quality cinematics were created by Blur Studio. Online multiplayer was also added. The game was well received by gaming critics on all platforms. Critics felt that the inclusion of online play, additional mutant powers, and a larger cast made the game an improvement over its predecessor. Some reviewers were critical of the game's voice acting and felt that the gameplay was repetitive. It sold enough copies to be added to the budget line known as PlayStation 2's Greatest Hits. Playable Characters *Bishop *Colossus *Cyclops *Gambit *Iceman *Jean Grey *Juggernaut *Magneto *Nightcrawler *Rogue *Scarlet Witch *Storm *Sunfire *Toad *Wolverine Unlockable Characters *Deadpool *Iron Man *Professor X PSP exclusives *Cable *Cannonball *Dark Phoenix *X-Man PC exclusives and PS2 Mod only *Pyro *Sabretooth N-Gage exclusives *Beast Bosses *Grizzly *Zealot *Lady Deathstrike *Abyss *Garokk *Sauron *Omega Red *Mikhail Rasputin *Sugar Man *The Stepford Cuckoos *Holocaust *Bastion *Stryfe *Deadpool *Archangel *Mister Sinister *Dark Beast *Living Monolith *Apocalypse NPC Characters *Mystique *Forge *Blink *Angel *Blob *Ka-Zar *Destiny *Shanna *Havok *Heather Hudson *Guardian *Emma Frost *Kitty Pryde *Nick Fury *Shaw *Banshee *Black Queen *Dazzler *Polaris *Quicksilver Locations Act 1 *Dead Zone Act 2 avalon Act 3 *Weapon X Facility Act 4 x-mansion Act 5 egpyt Items *Iron Man Armor Vehicles *X-Jet Cast *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler *Leigh Allyn Baker - Jean Grey *Steven Jay Blum - Wolverine, Omega Red *Jane Carr - Moria MacTaggert *Marsha Clark - Destiny, Heather Hudson *John Cygan - Iron Man, Ka-Zar *Grey DeLisle - Mystique *John DiMaggio - Juggernaut *Richard Doyle - Beast *Alastair Duncan - Bastion *Jeannie Elias - Black Queen *Keith Ferguson - Grizzly *Quinton Flynn - Abyss, Banshee *Richard Green - Magneto *Kim Mai Guest - Lady Deathstrike, Kitty Pryde *Jennifer Hale - Scarlet Witch, Stepford Cuckoo *Bobby Holliday - Emma Frost *Scott Holst - Havok *John Kassir - Deadpool, Pyro, Sauron *Josh Keaton - Cyclops *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Peter Lurie - Sabretooth, Blob, Holocaust *Scott MacDonald - Gambit, Mikhail *Richard McGonagle - Apocalypse *Masasa Moyo - Shanna *Khary Payton - Bishop, Nick Fury *Lou Diamond Phillips - Forge *Daniel Riordan - Mister Sinister, Stryfe *Dwight Schultz - Garokk, Living Monolith *Alan Shearman - Shaw *Armin Shimerman - Toad, Zealot *James Sie - Sunfire *Patrick Stewart - Professor X *Tara Strong - Blink *Cat Taber - Rogue *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman, Sugarman *Jim Ward - Colossus, Guardian *Dave Wittenberg - Angel Notes *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse is a follow up to X-Men Legends. It is an action role-playing game released in 2005 for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, N-Gage, PSP, and GameCube video game consoles as well as the PC. *Old and new characters return from X-Men Legends, while new faces and characters appear during some levels. Several dialogues in the game will have different text and slightly different dialogue options, depending on whether the speaker is a member of the X-Men or the Brotherhood. Coversations Easter egg conversations Having certain people in the team before a boss fight will also give an Easter egg of that team member and the boss having a dialogue before the regular text comes up. Such occurrences are: Playable character Boss enemy Iceman Grizzly Jean Grey Grizzly Archangel Magneto Zealot Wolverine Lady Deathstrike Toad Stryfe Storm Dark Beast Sunfire Living Monolith Deadpool (after being unlocked) Deadpool Additionally, there are situations where meeting an NPC ally that will trigger similar conversations. These are: Playable character Non-player character, situation Toad Blink (when she is rescued in the Dead Zone) Nightcrawler Mister Sinister (on the computer in the Genosha labs) Gambit Pyro (while he is trapped in the machine in the labs) Shaw (when he is first met in New York) Sunfire Pyro (just prior to the battle with Abyss) Rogue Mystique (when entering the Savage Land jungle) Wolverine Guardian (at the start of the factory mission) Colossus Kitty Pryde (this must be the first time she is spoken to) * Requirements: Xbox Live for online Xbox gameplay For PC version- Microsoft Windows 98/ME/2000/XP 1.2 Ghz Pentium III or Athlon processor (or equivalent) 16x CD-ROM drive 256 MB RAM 2.5 GB HDD space Direct X 9.0c compliant sound card 64 MB DirectX 9.0c compliant Nvidia GeForce 2 or ATI Radeon 7500 video card or better * Input: Game controller, keyboard/mouse New features X-Men Legends II contains expanded versions of the gameplay features from the original X-Men Legends, with several notable additions: * Online multiplayer modes. * New characters are playable, including characters from the X-Men and the Brotherhood. * New powers and abilities are available for all characters, and the player can switch between more than 4 mutant powers at once. *Several characters from the first X-Men Legends were dropped from the roster of playable characters in the sequel: Jubilee, Magma (despite her being the main character of the first game) and Psylocke do not appear in X-Men Legends II, and Beast and Emma Frost appear, but they are not playable. A boss from the first game, Avalanche, also did not get mentioned in this game. Continuity Despite the similarities with the comic book continuity, the continuity of the X-Men Legends games are in a continuity of their own. The story of X-Men Legends II is inspired by the Age of Apocalypse storyline from the Marvel Comics series to coincide with the 10th anniversary of that event. It is not, however, a direct adaptation of the storyline. The original Age of Apocalypse occurred as a result of Professor X having been killed by a time traveler prior to his forming of the X-Men; Apocalypse was awakened from hibernation by this event and proceeded to take over an unprepared world. Apocalypse's rule in the game comes about as a result of events in the present day, and is not dependent on Xavier's absence. Some of the events and many of the principal characters still exist in the game the same as they do in the Age of Apocalypse, but many others exist as they do in the normal Marvel Universe. Notable differences in continuity include: *Sugar Man, a character who originated in the Age of Apocalypse, says that Apocalypse helped him escape the Age of Apocalypse, but he references the Age of Apocalypse as having been a future timeline, whereas the original storyline took place in the present. *Of Apocalypse's four Horsemen (Mister Sinister, Mikhail, Holocaust and Abyss, all but Sinister are the same as they were in the Age of Apocalypse. In the normal Marvel Universe, Holocaust is from the comic's Age of Apocalypse storyline, but now dead, Abyss is a much more heroic figure, Sinister has been an adversary of Apocalypse for years, and Mikhail is unaffiliated with Apocalypse. *In the game, Beast and Angel are kidnapped by Apocalypse and unwillingly transformed into Dark Beast and Archangel, respectively. In the comics, Dark Beast is the Beast's evil counterpart from the Age of Apocalypse timeline, and Angel was willingly transformed after he lost his wings. *In the game, the Scarlet Witch, Juggernaut and Pyro are all still members of the Brotherhood; in the comic book continuity, the former two are heroes and Pyro is dead (although Scarlet Witch briefly admits that she and Quicksilver stay with Magneto to try and balance his actions with justice). Banshee appears in the game, but was apparently killed in a comic book published shortly after the game was released. *The X-Men's appearances and costumes are based on their Ultimate Marvel counterparts, with the exceptions of Juggernaut (whose costume is based on the traditional design), & Pyro, Scarlet Witch, & Bishop, (who has Ultimate counterpart as of the time of the game's production until the post-game release). However, costumes based on the classic, current and Age of Apocalypse versions of almost all characters are unlockable by progressing through the game. *The Cerci, a race of insect enemies, are based on the Brood from the comics; they are referred to as such in the game's viewable concept art, and one type of Cerci is called a "Brood Queen". However, while the Brood are highly intelligent aliens, the Cerci are genetically engineered creatures with animal-like intelligence. As you fight the Cerci, some have a name with "Brood" in the title, as well. *Sabretooth is pictured as one of Magneto's henchmen when he's supposed to work for Mr. Sinister. *The storyline also derives elements from the X-Men storyline "Apocalypse: The Twelve". In this storyline, as in the game, Apocalypse is searching for specific mutants to power the machine that will make him a god. However, in the game, there are four mutants rather than twelve, and they are wanted because they have "harmonic DNA". It is interesting to note that only Polaris from the original "Twelve" is in "The Four" who are used in the game. *Apparently, Sabretooth and Pyro's full playable file was found on PS2 version, as they were originally meant to be playable in that version as well, especially there should be possible that these characters should be playable on PSP version as well. The only known tip to play as these characters on PS2 now, is to use via mod. **However, in PSP version, their files are still incomplete *Additionally, an incomplete files of Aurora and Avalanche was found inside PS2 file game. Online & Multiplayer X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse brings up to 4 players either offline or online. Players who have purchased it on the Xbox can play online via Xbox Live. During Xbox Live play, however, only the "Danger Room" and "Campaign" modes can be played. Players must also have the unlocked the "Danger Room Disc" that they wish to play. *N-Gage: Up to four players. Players will need to activate their bluetooth to connect and play. *PSP: Up to four players. See Also *X-Men Legends *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Video Game Gallery: X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Category:Video Games Category:X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse